Daddy? (KookV Special Chapter)
by rahma12desti
Summary: Just a special chapter about KookV and its Rated M
**Daddy? (KookV Special Chapter-Rated M)**

· Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jaein, Jeon Jaehyun

· Rate : M

· Genre : Drama,Action(gagal :v),Romance, M-Preg,Fluff

· Length : Oneshot

Note: Pliss, yang masih polos aku saranin gak usah baca tapi kalo nekat ya silahkan .. #plak

Toh authornya juga belum 17 :v

Sang penguasa siang telah bertengger di singgasananya. Kicau burung bak nyanyian ikut menghiasi hari nan cerah ini. Musim panas telah tiba, menunjukkan kedatangan liburan panjang bagi para pelajar. Membuka kesempatan untuk mendapat quality time bersama keluarga. Ada yang berkemah, piknik, ke pantai, atau hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama keluarga besar.

Hal ini juga terjadi pada keluarga Jeon. Namun sedikit berbeda, karena liburan kali ini si kembar liburan bersama kakek dan neneknya ke Kanada tanpa ditemani kedua orangtua mereka, membuat sang Daddy tampak uring-uringan karena kesepian. Berbeda dengan sang Mommy yang justru tampak biasa saja dengan tidak adanya mereka. Ayolah , toh mereka hanya liburan selama seminggu, setelah itu si kembar akan kembali ke pelukan Daddy dan Mommy-nya. Tapi memang dasarnya Jungkook terlalu posesif pada kedua anaknya, hingga saat seperti ini saja ia uring-uringan.

Demi menghalau rasa rindunya pada sang anak, Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk di depan televise yang menayangkan tayangan anak-anak, membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah suaminya dari balik konter dapur. Lain halnya dengan Jimin di samping Taehyung yang sejak tadi menahan tawa melihat wajah mengenaskan Jungkook dan tingkah anehnya.

''apa perlu kuminta Yoongi hyung membawa Jihoon kemari?'', bisik Jimin sambil menahan tawa. Taehyung hanya menyikut pinggang Jimin sambil tetap meneruskan acara memasaknya lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada suaminya yang tampak menuju kearahnya dengan langkah berat.

Jungkook mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air putih kedalamnya lalu meminumnya.

''kenapa kalian tidak membuat adik saja untuk si kembar ? -''

Uhuk

Ucapan Jimin yang terlalu frontal membuat Jungkook tersedak di sela kegiatan meminumnya sedangkan Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya kaget sambil mencubit pinggang Jimin.

''- Ouch .YAK , Tae. Ini sakit bodoh.. memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? '', jimin tampak kesal sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Taehyung di pinggangnya. Sepertinya akan ada bekas memar di sana.

Jungkook yang sudah berhenti batuk hanya mengitarkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah sambil berdehem pelan lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Sementara Taehyung terus mengomel dengan suara pelan.

.

.

Usai kejadian mulut berbisa Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan berenang di kolam renang pribadi mereka. Tapi sepertinya ide ini memancing sisi pervert Jungkook. Bukannya berenang, mereka justru berciuman panas di dalam kolam dalam keadaan naked. Bahkan tubuh mereka sudah menyatu di bawah sana. Jungkook terus memperdalam tusukannya sementara Taehyung hanya bisa terus mendesah sambil memeluk erat pundak Jungkook saat Jungkook berhasil menyentuh sweetspot nya.

Sepertinya mereka sedang berusaha mewujudkan ide Jimin tentang program adik untuk si kembar.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berhasil mencapai puncak. Jungkook dapat merasakan tubuh sang istri sedikit bergetar akibat terlalu lama berada di dalam air. Ia memutuskan membawa Taehyung keluar dari air tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, mengangkat istrinya ala koala menuju kamar mereka.

Setibanya di kamar ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya serta taehyung ke atas ranjang. Jungkook tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Taehyung yang tampak memerah serta rambutnya yang lepek akibat kegiatan mereka. Ia mengusap surai taehyung sayang, membuat mata Taehyung yang tadinya terpejam kelelahan kini menatap Jungkook sayu. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Taehyung. Perlahan bibir Jungkook mulai menelusuri ceruk leher Taehyung, kembali memberikan kissmark di sana seolah bekas merah keunguan tadi belum cukup memenuhi leher dan dada Taehyung, membuat Taehyung kembali mendesah. Tangan nakal Jungkook mulai mengelus perut datar Taehyung , mencari bulatan kecil di dada Taehyung.

Jungkook juga mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian selatannya yang sejak tadi menyatu.

''I Love You So Much, Tae'', bisik Jungkook di telinga Taehyung. Surai hitam Jungkook semakin kacau akibat genggaman tangan Taehyung. taehyung terus meracau, mendesah dengan tatapan sayunya, mebuatnya tampak semakin cantik bagi Jungkook.

''J-jungkookh m-more -ahh nghh ahh''

''Ha-ashh shhh…ahhh..''

Taehyung tidak dapat menahan desahannya akibat sentuhan Jungkook yang terasa begitu nikmat dan memabukkan. Tangan taehyung beralih meremas bantal di sisi kepalanya saat Jungkook mempercepat gerakannya, kedua kaki nya menyilang indah di pinggang Jungkook, membuat tautan tubuh mereka semakin dalam.

''k-kookh nghh -ahh ahh ahh ah-hmmp'', meskipun sebenarnya Jungkook sangant menyukai suara desahan Taehyung, ia tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk melumat dan menghisap kedua belah bibir nan kenyal milik sang istri. Desahan Taehyung tertahan dibalik lumatan dan hisapan Jungkook pada bibirnya yang sudah bengkak.

Tangan Jungkook meremas pinggang Taehyung dan perlahan menuju bongkahan kenyal milik Taehyung dan meremasnya kencang, membuat Taehyung mendesah semakin keras dibalik ciuman mereka.

Jungkook melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka saat Taehyung menepuk lengannya, menandakan sang istri butuh bernafas. Ia tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya menusuk rectum Taehyung. Ranjang mereka berderit riuh , menandakan betapa cepatnya hentakan Jungkook kedalam Taehyung.

Jungkook mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak, sementara Taehyung sudah orgasme sedari tadi.

''ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh Kook-AHhhhhh/ TAE-Ahhhh'', mereka berhasil mencapai puncak bersamaan.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian…

''Kookie-a, I'm Pregnant''

.

.

End

Huaa Mama… anak mu sudah tak polos lagi…. Maafkan diriku… ToT  
setelah sekian lama gak update, sekali comeback malah update ff rate m, pendek, gak hot pulak #plak

Adek-adek pembaca yang manis bin comel, jangan baca ya, ntar ketularan yadong.. :v

Nih special chap nya, masih ada yang Yoonmin kokk, tungguin ya :v

Ada yang mau ni special chap ku bikin chaptered alias di perpanjang?


End file.
